Ten Steps from Your Right
by Batugan
Summary: NejiTen One-shot. There are some things that when gone, can never be returned. Thing is, is he more than willing to help you search? XD R&R!


She was incessantly looking for her forehead protector when he accidentally knocked it off during their sparring session

This is my very first venture for a Naruto one-shot. XD Be kind, onegaishimasu.

AU if you squint real hard. OOC if you haven't watched Naruto yet.

I don't own Naruto. If I did, NejiTen would be canon.

xXx

**Ten Steps from Your Right**

She was incessantly looking for her forehead protector when he accidentally knocked it off during their sparring session. Okay, so maybe not only her forehead protector but also those hairbands that kept her hair into two neat buns. If only he didn't have to be so serious in defeating her then she wouldn't be in this mess right now and searching for the one thing that will prove her identity as a Konoha ninja.

Really, that Hyuuga genius, she thought in irritation.

"Found it yet?" He asked nonchalantly.

She glanced back at him. He was comfortably sitting down on the grassy ground, his back against a tree trunk and his eyes closed. He looked calm – which further pisses her off. Really, it wouldn't hurt if he uses the Byakugan to help me, she thought. Her glance turned into a glare as she resumed on her work.

"Nope… It would be highly appreciated though if you try and help me!"

He gradually opened his eyes. The sight that welcomed him would nearly throw anyone into fits of laughter, if not due to his usually stodgy façade. Tenten hunched down on her fours – hair disheveled and laid down with her rear end facing him. It was a good thing that she was meters away from him or else he would've been tempted to target a kunai on those bums.

"I'm tired,"

"Sure you are," She rolled her eyes, still searching the nearby bushes for her precious forehead protector.

"I bet Godaime-sama would throw a fit when she finds out that you lost your forehead protector,"

She hastily stood up and glowered at him. "You're the one who lost it! If the ever so powerful Neji Hyuuga hasn't been so serious in winning then he wouldn't have knocked it off faraway from my head and I wouldn't have lost it in the first place!"

He just remained inscrutable. "You know how she often emphasizes on ninja efficiency and you'll lose something as simple as a forehead protector? I just hope you live through her homily,"

"Quit dumping all these guilt on me! We both know you're the one who lost it,"

"Hn,"

Tenten grumbled something incoherent under her breath as she returned to her scavenger hunt. Just peachy, of all the things to get lost, my forehead protector, she thought, I bet Godaime-sama would kick me to smithereens. She sighed, pushing off some bushes while continuing to find her forehead protector. This wasn't her day at all.

Neji watched her search ceaselessly. They all know that if you lose your forehead protector, they wouldn't replace it and you'll lose your identity as a Konoha shinobi. Right, first things first, he indeed was the one at fault. He could admit as much. But, if he hadn't pushed through then he would've lost and he knew quite well that a Hyuuga hates losing. More so, losing to a girl even for the first time.

Then again, is Tenten even qualified as a girl? He smiled to himself – with her antics and almost tomboyish spunk, she barely passes as a lass and probably that was why he can stand being with a girl like her. Even though Hinata and he are cousins, few words were often exchanged between the two. Sakura and Ino would most likely drive him to insanity with their constant bickering and perpetual talks about their hair. And Temari of the Sand would undoubtedly blow him away.

Thing is, she's perfect and for Neji Hyuuga, looks don't matter. Tenten may not be the fairest of them all but; she was surely not a damsel in distress. And that alone serves as something for him to admire about her.

He watched her crawl on the dirt-laden ground in search for her forehead protector. Silly girl, he thought with the faintest signs of a smile tugging on his lips. He activated his Byakugan and looked around. His smile turned into a smirk.

"Ten steps from your right,"

Tenten gazed back at him in confusion and astonishment. "Huh?"

With her abrupt glimpse, he deactivated his Byakugan instantly. "Never mind,"

"No, no, what did you say?"

"I don't repeat myself,"

She stood up. "Neji!"

"It's either you heard it or not. Plain and simple,"

"Please! Do tell me! I'm desperate!"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"Ugh! You're unbelievable," She whined as she slumped down in defeat. It's either she receives a very long lecture from Godaime-sama about carelessness or by some unknown impossible miracle, Neji would spill the beans.

And, from the looks of it, it is inevitable for her to submit her fate to the former.

She watched as he stood up silently and prepared to leave. He wouldn't really help me, she thought, that arrogant bastard. She heaved out a sigh. _Might as well prepare my eardrums for Godaime-sama._

"Tie your hair into two neat buns and grab that thing behind you to cover that disturbing forehead of yours. Maybe then, you'll look better,"

His sudden statement surprised her for a brief moment. Nevertheless, she was talking to the great Neji Hyuuga after all so she should've been used to surprises every now and then. But, she always had been tying her hair like that, what seemed to be the problem? Neji, you better run or else – wait, behind me? She thought as she turned around. She almost slapped her forehead with her palm from what she saw.

A sly smile swept across her face. Ten steps from your right, indeed.

xXx

Hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading! I would love to hear your insights, though, heh. :3


End file.
